sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Seventeen (Adore U)
HANGUL LYRICS Seventeen Yob! You Know What? 요즘말야 내가말야 생각이 많아 요즘말야 너에게 말야 할 말이 많아 (요즘말야) 내가 좀 이상해 말수가 적어져 친구들이 다 걱정해 (요즘말야) 네 앞에만 서면 심장이 뛰어서 행동이 서툴러서 미안해 아직도 조절이 안돼 나 갖고 놀지 좀 말래 왜 자꾸 front하는건데 모르겠다 모르겠다 어떻게든 되겠지 *그니까 내 말은 너를 다 알고 싶어 너를 노래해 U Hoo 너를 노래해 U Hoo 입술이 말라도 할말은 해야겠어 Baby 아껴 널 아껴 널 현기증 날 정도로 **(아낀다) 요즘말야 내가말야 (요즘말야) (아낀다) 요즘말야 내가말야 (요즘, 요즘말야) 어쩌다가 눈이 부시는가 이기적인 외모 겸손한 성품을 봐 여기 감히 어디라고 농이 아냐 너에 매력에 대한 사실을 고한다 Oh 날 보고 웃는 게 좋아선지 아니면 그냥 우스워 보이는 건지 ho Yeh 지금 자릴 찾고 있다면 Yeh 내 옆자리가 좋아 보여 Yeh 너에게 관심 많어 신발 사이즈 까지도 Oh Oh 아 지금 너 땜에 불이나 나를 식히는 건 무리야 아 지금 너 땜에 불이나 모르겠다 모르겠다 어떻게든 되겠지 *Repeat **Repeat 너 여기 기대도 돼 너의 아픔 나로 덮어도 돼 네 속마음 불어 눈치채긴 역부족 Can’t fake it no more 끌어올려 속도 튕기는 건 이쯤에서 끝내고 이제 나도 한번 불러보자 Baby You’re My Angel 너를 다 알고 싶어 너를 노래해 U Hoo 너를 노래해 U Hoo 입술이 말라도 할말은 해야겠어 Baby 아껴 널 아껴 널 현기증 날 정도로 **Repeat** ROMANZATION Seventeen Yob! You Know What? yojeummarya naegamarya saenggagi manha yojeummarya neoege marya hal mari manha (yojeummarya) naega jom isanghae malsuga jeogeojyeo chingudeuri da geokjeonghae (yojeummarya) ne apeman seomyeon simjangi ttwieoseo haengdongi seotulleoseo mianhae ajikdo jojeori andwae na gajgo nolji jom mallae wae jakku fronthaneungeonde moreugessda moreugessda eotteohgedeun doegessji *geunikka nae mareun neoreul da algo sipeo neoreul noraehae U Hoo neoreul noraehae U Hoo ipsuri mallado halmareun haeyagesseo baby akkyeo neol akkyeo neol hyeongijeung nal jeongdoro **(akkinda) yojeummarya naegamarya (yojeummarya) (akkinda) yojeummarya naegamarya (yojeum, yojeummarya) eojjeodaga nuni busineunga igijeogin oemo gyeomsonhan seongpumeul bwa yeogi gamhi eodirago nongi anya neoe maeryeoge daehan sasireul gohanda Oh nal bogo usneun ge johaseonji animyeon geunyang useuwo boineun geonji ho Yeh jigeum jaril chajgo issdamyeon Yeh nae yeopjariga joha boyeo Yeh neoege gwansim manheo sinbal saijeu kkajido Oh Oh a jigeum neo ttaeme burina nareul sikhineun geon muriya a jigeum neo ttaeme burina moreugessda moreugessda eotteohgedeun doegessji **Repite** **Repite** neo yeogi gidaedo dwae neoui apeum naro deopeodo dwae ne sokmaeum bureo nunchichaegin yeokbujok Can’t fake it no more kkeureoollyeo sokdo twinggineun geon ijjeumeseo kkeutnaego ije nado hanbeon bulleoboja baby You’re My Angel neoreul da algo sipeo neoreul noraehae U Hoo neoreul noraehae U Hoo ipsuri mallado halmareun haeyagesseo baby akkyeo neol akkyeo neol hyeongijeung nal jeongdoro **Repite** Versión Ingles Seventeen Yob! You Know What? These days, I have a lot of thoughts These days, I have so much to tell you (these days) I feel weird, I’m not talking as much My friends are all worried (these days) My heart races only when I’m in front of you So I’m sorry about my clumsy actions I still can’t control it Please don’t play with me Why are you keeping a front? I don’t know, I don’t know what will happen So what I mean is, I want to know all of you I’ll sing you, U Hoo, I’ll sing you, U Hoo Even if my lips are dry, I need to say this baby I adore you, I adore you, enough to get dizzy (Adore you) these days. I (these days) (Adore you) these days, I (these days) How can you dazzle so much? You’re so pretty it’s selfish but your personality is so humble This is not the place to joke around I’m announcing the fact about your charms Is it because I like how you smile at me? Or do I just seem light to you? Yeh, if you’re finding a spot Yeh, right next to me is good Yeh, I have a lot of interest in you Even your shoe size oh oh I’m on fire right now because of you It’s impossible to cool me down I’m on fire right now because of you I don’t know, I don’t know, it’ll happen somehow So what I mean is, I want to know all of you I’ll sing you, U Hoo, I’ll sing you, U Hoo Even if my lips are dry, I need to say this baby I adore you, I adore you, enough to get dizzy (Adore you) these days. I (these days) (Adore you) these days, I (these days) You can lean right here You can cover your pain with me Tell me your feelings Don’t hold back, it’s not enough Can’t fake it no more Crank up the speed Stop playing hard to get Now let me call you Baby you’re my angel, I want to know all of you I’ll sing you, U Hoo, I’ll sing you, U Hoo Even if my lips are dry, I need to say this baby I adore you, I adore you, enough to get dizzy (Adore you) these days. I (these days) (Adore you) these days, I (these days) Version Español Seventeen Hey! ¿Sabes qué? En estos días, tengo muchos pensamientos En estos días, tengo muchas cosas que decirte (Estos días) Me siento raro, no estoy hablando tanto Mis amigos están todos preocupados (Estos días) Mi corazón se acelera sólo cuando estoy frente a ti Así que lo siento por actuar torpemente Sigo sin poder controlarlo Por favor no juegues conmigo ¿Por qué sigues allí? No lo sé, no sé que pasará Lo que quiero decir es que, quiero saber todo de ti Te cantaré, U hoo, te cantaré, U hoo Incluso si mis labios están secos, necesito decir esto nena Te adoro, te adoro, suficiente como para estar mareado (Te adoro) en estos días, yo (En estos días) (Te adoro) en estos días, yo (En estos días) ¿Cómo puedes deslumbrar tanto? Eres tan bonita es egoísta, pero tu personalidad es tan humilde Este no lugar para andar bromeando Estoy anunciando el hecho acerca de tus encantos ¿Es porque me gusta como me sonríes? ¿O sólo parezco sencillo para ti? Sí, si estás encontrando un lugar Sí, a mi lado está bien Sí, tengo mucho interés en ti Incluso cuanto calzas oh oh Ahora estoy ardiente debido a ti Es imposible que me enfríes Ahora estoy ardiente debido a ti No sé, no sé, de algún modo que pasará Lo que quiero decir es que, quiero saber todo de ti Te cantaré, U hoo, te cantaré, U hoo Incluso si mis labios están secos, necesito decir esto nena Te adoro, te adoro, suficiente como para estar mareado (Te adoro) en estos días, yo (En estos días) (Te adoro) en estos días, yo (En estos días) Puedes apoyarte justo aquí Puedes cubrir tu dolor conmigo Dime lo que sientes No lo aguantes, no es suficiente No puedo fingir más Aumenta la velocidad Deja de jugar duro para conseguirlo Ahora déjame llamarte Nena eres mi ángel, quiero saber todo sobre ti Te cantaré, U hoo, te cantaré, U hoo Incluso si mis labios están secos, necesito decir esto nena Te adoro, te adoro, suficiente como para estar mareado (Te adoro) en estos días, yo (En estos días) (Te adoro) en estos días, yo (En estos días) Categoría:SEVENTEEN